Firearms of various types and configurations often utilize extractor devices to remove cartridges from a firing chamber. While several styles of cartridge extractors are known and utilized, each of the known designs is prone to failure in extreme operating conditions (e.g., in the field during military operations). Such failures can result in physical damage to the firearm, injury, and even loss of life (e.g., firearm failure in tactical situations). It is accordingly desirable to have a cartridge extractor that is less likely to fail even under extreme operating conditions and/or that may otherwise provide benefits not available in previous designs.